mechquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Dropship
The Dropship is the first area you go to when you begin the game of MechQuest. You start off here with a Newbatron V1 mecha, with customizable features. On the ship, you can talk to, and battle other people and weaker Monsters to efficiently level up and take on more credits, which you can spend to get equip-able gear. To the left, you will Meet Tek, who sells and repairs damaged Mecha's. If you get enough credits, you can buy the upgraded Newbatorn V1337, which is superior to your beginner Mech. All the way to the right, you can fly the ship and ask Sys-Zero to land in Soluna City. Activities * Walk through the loading bay doors about six times. You should be given a Space Dunce Helm. This is a temporary item, and it will be lost when you log out. * If you talk to Worsh, the pilot, he will let you fly the ship. You can move the ship around, and use it's blasters to pilot through an asteroid field. * You can also watch the front viewport. This takes you to the very front of the ship, which you can also reach by going even further forwards (right) than the are with Sys-Zero and Worsh. * You can play Planetary Defender and Assault Mecha near the Bay Doors. * Running into the students playing ping pong near the TV screen will make the ball shoot around, with the other students ducking covering and running away. Their comments will be made above the page like "Are we under attack?" "Don't just stand there, help us!" "Maybe I can catch it with my face!" Missions Available Sys Zero's missions *Distress Call *Intruder *Rescue *Dropship Battle *Enemy Fleet! *Strange Blip Other Missions *Shutter Test Piloting *Assault Mecha *Tutorials Shops Available Dropship (Shops) Dropship Standard Mecha Items Available: *Newbatron V1337 Dropship Standard Arms Items Available: *Bargain Bin Laser *Double AutoGun *Mecha Boomstick *Refurbished Machine Gun *Salvaged Pulse Laser *Smokey Flame Thrower *Squire's Volt Sword *Used Gatling Gun Dropship Standard Shoulders Items Available: *Freshman Laser Pointer *Miscalibrated Sniper Rifle *N-00B Missile (2x) *N-00B Missile (4x) *N-UBER Missile (FLX-N) *Retractable Rifle Dropship Standard Heads Items Available: *Kurosawa *Star Striker Head Dropship SC Mecha Items Available: *Battle Hammer v1.0 Dropship SC Arms Items Available: *Icy Starfire Dropship SC Shoulders Items Available: *Sapphire Mana Photon *Star Sapphire Blaster Dropship SC Heads Items Available: *SC Staredown Dropship NG Mecha Items Available: *Kurosawa Okamoto Dropship NG Arms Items Available: *Inker Dropship NG Shoulders Items Available: *KRN-160 Rocket Chainsaw *Robotic Rifle Dropship NG Heads Items Available: *Rock N Roll Skull Mask Monthly Star Captain Rare Shops May 2009 Rare: Strider Mecha *Strider Mini *Strider *Strider SE *Strider LE *Strider XL *Strider DLX *Strider Pro June 2009 Rare: Warbear Mecha *War Cub *Warbear *Warbear SE *Warbear LE *Warbear XL *Warbear DLX *Warbear Pro July 2009 Rare: Aegis Mecha *Metal Aegis *Iron Aegis *Steel Aegis *Silver Aegis *Gold Aegis *Mithril Aegis *Adamantium Aegis August 2009 Rare: Reaper Mecha *Little Reaper *Merciless Reaper *Cruel Reaper *Odious Reaper *Ominous Reaper *Ghastly Reaper *Grim Reaper September 2009 Rare: Mohawk Mecha *Mohawk SCX2 *Mohawk SCX10 *Mohawk SCX16 *Mohawk SCX20 *Mohawk SCX24 *Mohawk SCX28 *Mohawk SCX35 October 2009 Rare: BC ShadowWarrior Mecha *BC-APOC- X2 *BC-ED1- X10 *BC-ED1- X16 *BC-ED2- X20 *BC-ED2- X24 *BC-ED2- X28 *BC-AOD- X33 *BC-AOD- X38 November 2009 Rare: Falcon Mecha *Iron Falcon *Bronze Falcon *Steel Falcon *Silver Falcon *Platinum Falcon *Titanium Falcon *Mithril Falcon *Adamantium Falcon December 2009 Rare: Viking *Viking January 2010 Rare: Automorph *Automorph *Prime Automorph *Mega Automorph *Master Automorph *Super Automorph *Maximum Automorph *Ultra Automorph *Optimal Automorph February 2010 Rare: Psychic Wing *Psychic Wing ESP2 *Psychic Wing ESP10 *Psychic Wing ESP16 *Psychic Wing ESP20 *Psychic Wing ESP24 *Psychic Wing ESP28 *Psychic Wing ESP33 March 2010 Special Rare Edition: Lucky Blademaster *Lucky Blademaster V2 *Lucky Blademaster V10 *Lucky Blademaster V16 *Lucky Blademaster V20 *Lucky Blademaster V24 *Lucky Blademaster V28 *Lucky Blademaster V33 *Lucky Blademaster V38 March 2010 Rare: Bladestorm *Bladestorm V2 *Bladestorm V10 *Bladestorm V16 *Bladestorm V20 *Bladestorm V24 *Bladestorm V28 *Bladestorm V33 *Bladestorm V38 April 2010 Rare: Morehawk *Morehawk V2 *Morehawk V10 *Morehawk V16 *Morehawk V20 *Morehawk V24 *Morehawk V28 *Morehawk V33 *Morehawk V38 May 2010 Rare: AC-490 *AC-490 V2 *AC-490 V10 *AC-490 V16 *AC-490 V20 *AC-490 V24 *AC-490 V28 *AC-490 V33 *AC-490 V38 July 2010 Rare: Master Blaster *Master Blaster V2 *Master Blaster V10 *Master Blaster V16 *Master Blaster V20 *Master Blaster V24 *Master Blaster V28 *Master Blaster V33 *Master Blaster V38 August 2010 Rare: Cosmic Talon *Cosmic Talon V2 *Cosmic Talon V10 *Cosmic Talon V16 *Cosmic Talon V20 *Cosmic Talon V24 *Cosmic Talon V28 *Cosmic Talon V33 *Cosmic Talon V38 September 2010 Rare: Steve Skysplitter *Steve Skysplitter V2 *Steve Skysplitter V10 *Steve Skysplitter V16 *Steve Skysplitter V20 *Steve Skysplitter V24 *Steve Skysplitter V28 *Steve Skysplitter V33 *Steve Skysplitter V38 October 2010 Rare: Nemesis! *Nemesis V2 *Nemesis V10 *Nemesis V16 *Nemesis V20 *Nemesis V24 *Nemesis V28 *Nemesis V33 *Nemesis V38 *Nemesis V43 January 2011 Rare: Vanguard! *Vanguard *Sturdy Vanguard *Tough Vanguard *Steadfast Vanguard *Tenacious Vanguard *Reinforced Vanguard *Fortified Vanguard *Resolute Vanguard *Staunch Vanguard May 2011 Rare: Imbiber *Imbiber *Hungry Imbiber *Thirsty Imbiber *Greedy Imbiber *Starving Imbiber *Gluttonous Imbiber *Voracious Imbiber *Ravenous Imbiber *Insatiable Imbiber June 2011 Rare: Mechatron *Mechatron *Brutal Mechatron *Fatal Mechatron *Destructive Mechatron *Dangerous Mechatron *Deadly Mechatron *Savage Mechatron *Devastating Mechatron *Lethal Mechatron August 2011 Rare: Dharmahp *Dharmahp *Dharmahp Fighter *Dharmahp Battler *Dharmahp Striker *Dharmahp Warrior *Dharmahp Leader *Dharmahp Ruler *Dharmahp Commander *Dharmahp Dominator Verified Weapons Requirements for Unlocking: Must be a Verified Guardian or Dragonlord *Large Blue Laser *Dragontooth Chaingun *Cypher Head *Exo Skel Head *Omni Hawk *Cavalier Blue Photon *Sniper Rifle *Large Military Repeater *Wolf's Head *Crusader's Shining Repeater *Experimental Stun Gun Verified Mecha Requirements for Unlocking: Must be a Verified Guardian or Dragonlord *Riptide Fidelis *Riptide Devotis *Riptide Allegis *Riptide Integris *Riptide Loyalis NPCs *Tek *Alex *Sally *Dooder *Slugwrath *Sys-Zero *Worsh Dialogue Tek Tek: Hi! I'm Tek! I'm opening a new mecha and weaponry shop in Soluna City. This is so exciting! The Captain is at the helm of the ship. Shops Tek: Check out these items and weapons that I have for sale! I will have even more in my shop in Soluna! Tek: To browse my shops, just click on the buttons on the shop interface to the right of me! I hope you find what you're looking for! Talk Tek: Was that your Mecha I saw in the back? Not bad but I would love to recalibrate that gyro stabilizer for you. It looks 0.005% off to the left. Mecha Types Tek: There are many different Types of Mecha. Stop by my new shop when you get to Soluna and I will show you! Tek: The trick is finding a base model with the most armor and the highest energy recharge rate! Weapons Tek: Like lasers, machine guns, cannons, missile systems, blasters, phasers and *starts running out of breath*... ? Tek: I do not even know where to start! I have a small selection here for you to equip your mecha with. My shop will get new shipments regularly. Stats Tek: A good mecha is only half the battle. The rest comes down to you! Improving your stats will make you a better pilot. Tek: You can click on your portrait in the lower left to see your current stats. Anime Tek: Are you an anime fan too!?!? I love anything with space or giant robots in it. What are YOUR favorites? Tek: *whispers* Do not tell anyone, but I filled up an entire mecha bay with my anime collection. We should hang out and watch them sometime. Alex Alex: I used to be the champ at a star fighter game. Now I want to be the BEST at this Mecha one. Help! Alex: Do you need to know more about mecha piloting? You should watch Tek's Tutorial holovid! About Game Character: So how does this game work? Alex: The AssaultMecha arcade game is AWESOME! Alex: It grabs all of the information about your real Mecha from the back of the ship. So when you buy new stuff you can test it out in this game. Alex: You can challenge any student at the University if you know their ID#. Come on, let's play each other! University Character: Are you going to GEARS University too? Alex: You bet! GEARS University is the greatest place to learn Mecha combat, home economics and underwater basket weaving! Alex: Everyone says the entrance exam is really tough though. Did you read the part in the brochure about the 12% survival guaranteed? Character: *Gulps* So, what else do you know about the University? Alex: Well, hmm, let's see. The dean is some guy named Warlic. They say he started the university to "prepare us for the stars." Alex: But the rumors are he is really trying to figure out what happened to all the Dragons. Character: DRAGONS!?!?!? Alex: C'mon, you are kidding me, right? Everyone knows that Dragons used to rule the universe before they suddenly disappeared. Character: Geez, what else can you tell me about the university? What are the dorms like? Alex: Well, there are three houses. They are called the WolfBlades, RuneHawks, and MystRavens. Alex: Picking the right house is one of the most important things you can do at the University... Alex: Once you decide to join one, there is no going back and it will influence the rest of your life as a Mecha Pilot. Character: Wow, thanks! Sally Sally: I'm so nervous about the GEARS University entrance exam *drinks coffee*. But nothing I do seems to help *drinks more coffee*. Character: You do seem REALLY nervous... and jittery. Sally: I know! *Drinks MORE coffee* I just do not know how to calm down. Character: Maybe all of that coffee you are drinking has something to do with it. Sally: Really? *takes another giant gulp of coffee* Character: You know, eating a green apple in the morning will give you more energy than a cup of coffee. Sally: Really? That was really kind of you for telling me. I am going to try that. *puts the coffee cup down* Sally: If we both pass our entrance exams at the University maybe we can go hang out some time! Incoming Transmission Dooder: I hear Kingadent Slugwrath is going to make a statement tomorrow on the UFO heading straight towards our planet! Dooder: The transmission is about to start. This is so exciting! Slugwrath: Greetings Citizens! It is I, your beloved and unanimously voted Kingadent, Dinkelheim Slugwrath. Slugwrath: As you know, scientists have recently identified a large unidentified flying object on a collision course with our planet. Slugwrath: The alien UFO responded to our diplomatic offering of "Slugwrath Rules" embroidered towels with the following message... Slugwrath: "All your base are belong to us. You will not survive make your time..." Slugwrath: The aliens obviously don't recognize the value of an exquisite towel after a hot steamy bath. Therefore, I have no choice but to declare war! Slugwrath: I can assure every citizen that all our base do not belong to them! We shall survive make our time! Slugwrath: Our military is the greatest force of mecha power in the galaxy. These aliens don't stand a chance! Slugwrath: This isn't a war against some invading aliens. It is a war against Alienism! Slugwrath: ''Alienists beware!'' For I, Slugwrath shall crush you into oblivion! ...Transmission ends... Dooder: Woah, what a totally great Kingadent! He is like so charismatic and righteous. Dooder: Dude, I can't believe real aliens are going to attack. I hope this does not affect my classes. That would totally harsh my mellow! Sys Zero Sys Zero: I am Captain Sys Zero, it is a pleasure to have you aboard my ship! How can I help you? Missions Sys Zero: Here's the missions roster that we need to accomplish before landing. Land the Ship! Sys Zero: We are prepared to land at GEARS University in Soluna City! Are you ready, ? Shop Sys Zero: Would you like to see Tek's Shop at the back end of the ship? She has all sorts of weapons available for mecha pilots like yourself. If you choose Yes! Sys Zero: If you want to come back to the front of the ship, just keep walking right! If you choose Nope Sys Zero: Well if you change your mind you can either come back to me or walk left to the back of the ship yourself. Talk Sys Zero: Actually, I am the ace fighter pilot instructor for GEARS University. But during the summer I fly this ship to make a few extra credits. Shadowscythe? Sys Zero: We don't know much about the Shadowscythe. Unfortunately, all attempts at diplomacy have been unsuccessful. Sys Zero: Now we are at war with a species we know little about.... Sys Zero: When we get to Soluna City, I am going to meet with the Kingadent himself! Sys Zero: My next mission is to gather as much intelligence about the Shadowscythe as I can! Sys Zero: Hopefully, this war will be a short one! Soluna City is home to the finest mecha pilots in the galaxy! Worsh Worsh: I am a rock on the wind. Watch how I drop! Talk Worsh: Oh, hello there! I am Pilot Worsh, nice to meet you! We will be crashing *coughs* erm, landing in um.. well... Worsh: ... how about I just let you know when we get to GEARS University. Character: Sounds great! Say, is that a Firefly buzzing by your head? Worsh: Yuppers! I find that Fireflys bring me serenity. Say, would you like to hear a song I have been working on? Character: (thinks) Oh no.... Worsh: *singing* Take my gloves, take my hands... Worsh: Tie me to chairs I cannot stand.... Worsh: I dun' care the coffee's free... Worsh: You can't crash this ship without me! Character: ... (Note: Seriously, how many people are going to actually get that joke?) Space Lore Worsh: Hey, did you know that Fairies are good luck... just like Dolphins used to be back in the days of sea travel? Character: Really? Worsh: Sure! They say if a Fairy flies up to the ship and follows us... Well... it is a sign of good luck! Worsh: You should take a look every now and then to see if any Fairy friends are following us. Worsh: Because with my piloting and landing record... we are going to need all the luck we can get! Fly This Ship! Worsh: Hey? Have you ever flown a star ship? Would you like to try? Here... TAKE THE CONTROLS! Afterwards If you talk to Admina in Soluna City, you will be granted an option to return to the Dropship. There, you can obtain a helm. Category:Locations